


Hard Nuff' Life

by Liam



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam/pseuds/Liam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka learns a lesson in the values of lying, smooth-talking, and fake names. Also: cabbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Nuff' Life

The action was calculated for an hour beforehand, the object picked carefully from a hundred just like it, and its protector observed, figured out. All had been planned out carefully and, in the end, it was supposed to be easy. One swipe and dinner was served.

That all quickly changed when the vendor looked back a moment sooner than expected. “Thief!”

A rough, wizened hand caught the hand Maka’d used to grab her stolen wares while she grasped at freedom with the other. “No, I just –“

Green eyes plead, wide over dirt-stained, tear streaked cheeks and a face much too young to be that scared, but the vender’s expression doesn’t waver. “You know the law. I’ve gotta turn you street rats in or you’ll run me dry.”

Maka’s eyes widen, she remembers the orphanage, and the people in there, and she redoubles her efforts to get away. “No, no please! I don’t-” ‘Want to go back’ is what she meant to say, but another voice cuts in, smooth as silk.

“Have time for this, right Sal? Mom wants you home now.” The name is not Maka’s and she doesn’t recognize the face of the girl in front of her when she looks up. Sky blue eyes wink at her for only a moment, before the other girl is looking up at the vendor instead. “Sorry ma’am, did my sister do something to you?”

She’s all politeness and smiles in front of the vendor’s bewildered look, but the hand on Maka’s wrist still doesn’t let go. “Yeah, she was stealing from my shop!” This seems like it was obvious to Maka, but her faux-sister’s face opens in surprise for a moment, before she looks back down at Maka with perfectly scripted annoyance.

“Shame on you, Sal! Wait until mom hears about this; you better hope she doesn’t tell dad!” And one fluid moment, she wrenches the apple from Maka’s hand and gives it back to the vendor, who’s just pacified enough to let go and take it, then starts pulling Maka away by the arm. “I’m sorry! It won’t happen again, I swear!”

“It better not.” The vendor growls, but she’s shaking her head good-naturedly. “Damn kids these days. You better make her take a bath too, young lady. I thought she was a street urchin.”

“Will do!” the girl waves one last time before she pulls Maka into an empty alley and lets go just as the younger girl wrenches away. Maka’s annoyed. She knows she should be grateful, but the growling in her stomach is making it hard to focus on anything. She can still feel the apple in her hand, so close.

“I could’ve gotten away myself.” She says, even though it’s probably not true. She starts to continue, too, but stops because the girl’s morphed in the alleyway’s dark light. Her eyes are made slate instead of sky and her mouth drops into a scowl. Her voice is rougher, too, when she says.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Listen, you want this?” Maka’s thrown for another loop when she holds up another apple, round and red for the eating. Her answer is to snatch it up and take a bite, getting juice on her chin. The girl’s eyes soften a bit. “I thought so. Now, look, you aren’t going to last long if you don’t learn to pick your targets better. Try the cabbage guy next time. His stuff isn’t as good, I’ll admit, but he’s always lax and he’s always got extra.”

She turns to go and leave it at that, but Maka manages to clear her mouth enough to tell her: “Thank you.” and she turns back with little salute.  
“Don’t mention it. And… don’t worry, you know? I was your age once too. You’ll get by.” She leaves then, dirty blond hair swinging down her back, and Maka watches her go while she finishes the apple, core and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 05/20/12 and yeah I have no clue.


End file.
